scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown
:This article is about the film. For the DVD, see Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (DVD). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= Collette Sunderman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Zahra Dowlatadi (line producer) Alan Burnett (co-producer) Brandon Vietti (supervising producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Kristopher Carter Michael McCuistion Lolita Ritmanis | editedby= Steve Donmyer | writtenby= Candie Kelty Langdale Doug Langdale | directedby= Matt Peters | previousfilm= | nextfilm= }} Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown is the twenty-sixth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on Digital HD on January 31, 2017, followed on DVD on February 14. Premise The gang visit a dude ranch, where it and the town nearby are being haunted by the ghostly cowboy, Dapper Jack, who only happens to be Shaggy's long-lost relative. Synopsis Larry is working on a window at a barn at night. Irritated by what he thinks is his colleague Kyle, he turns around to find the ghost of Dapper Jack firing green fire at him and runs away screaming about the ghost. A bustling western-style tourist town is shown, with a menacing figure walking up main street. Some tourists think they're about to see a show, but everyone runs screaming when Dapper Jack starts shooting green fire at them; then the opening credits roll. The gang is in the Mystery Machine on their way to Shaggy's cousin's ranch, where she's invited him and his friends to get to know him better. Velma freaks out looking at the dude ranch's website because it uses El Cabong font, which is a terrible font choice in her opinion. Daphne calms her down and takes over looking at the website, and Fred announces that they're approaching Sorghum City. The gang appears lost, and Daphne suggests asking directions. Shaggy volunteers to go ask, but everyone he approaches runs away screaming. Daphne successfully gets directions before the man she's talking to spots Shaggy and runs off screaming. The gang make their way to the ranch and Shaggy and Scooby refuse to get out of the van because everyone runs screaming when they see Shaggy. Fred, Daphne & Velma make their way to the ranch where Velma's horse allergy flares up and they meet Midge & Andy, and their children Desdemona and Buddy G, who is a famous internet video star that Daphne is a huge fan of. Buddy G is afraid of horses, but his mum thinks that he really loves them. Midge introduces them to Dave & David, and Carol & Sharon who are continuously pranking each other. A wild-looking horse rears and canters away, and the cowboys Larry & Kyle tell everyone not to worry about Buckstich, who is the meanest horse in the west. Kyle takes a shine to Velma, and Larry takes a shine to Daphne, which Fred objects to. The cowboys announce that it's time for lunch and Shaggy and Scooby burst out of the van, causing everyone to scream that he's a ghost. Rafe bursts out of the house with a gun ready to protect everyone from the ghost, but the gang says he's not a ghost and manages to convince everyone. Rafe takes Shaggy and everyone else inside where his cousin and Rafe examine him, before she apologizes and introduces herself as Tawny Rogers. Rafe then tells the tale of Dapper Jack, the outlaw and villain of Sorghum City. He terrorized Sorghum city, as a cattle theif, bank robber and general all around bad guy, even returning his library books late. Consquently, he's quite the tourist attraction! Sheriff Rufus Carmichael was the one who took him down and made him famous, and that's why the tourists come to Sorghum City. Tawny annouces that it's lunch time and Shaggy and Scooby vanish in the direction of the kitchen, causing Fred to explain "they're pretty much psychic when it comes to food." Later that night, the gang is unpacking into their rooms. Fred is unpacking and debating the merits of one net versus others, and Shaggy asks about second dinner. They hear screams, and run towards the sound, with Fred electing to take the NetMaster 3000. The gang runs outside to find Dapper Jack laughing and shooting green fire at the barn and ranch, and Fred attempts to net Dapper Jack only to get caught up in the net in a tree. Dapper Jack chases Shaggy into the house, with Shaggy yelling "You can't chase me I'm a relative!" Shaggy and Scooby escape, but Scooby insists on going back to help Daphne and Velma, accidentally knocking Dapper Jack through the window, where he vanishes and they finally notice Fred is missing, caught up in his own net. The gang returns to their room, where Shaggy and Scooby insist they're not sleeping and are instead keeping guard in a lounge-fort. The next morning, they are asleep and Fred and Daphne wake them up with the cry of 'Breakfast!' Meanwhile, Rafe is asking the Chef why he can't divide the recipe to make less food, as all the food will go to waste with not very many guests. Shaggy and Scooby arrive and eat all the food that there is Daphne and Velma comfort Tawny, who is cleaning up after the last night and worrying about having to sell the ranch. Tawny suggest they learn more about Dapper Jack in Town, and give Velma a break from the horses. At breakfast, Midge and Larry discuss their plans for the day, and settle on the stagecoach. Kyle and Larry put on a little show before joining the ranch guests for breakfast and Fred says that he could do that and offers to help the cowboys shoe horses, mistaking it for throwing shoes at stakes. Shaggy, Scooby and Fred search for clues, where they bump into Zeke who being shortsighted mistakes Scooby for a small horse, but after correction wanders off and mistakes Fred for a horse too, as he's bent over examining some mysterious powder. Tawny identifies it, and says it shouldn't be where it is, worrying again about losing the ranch. All the guests except the Scooby Gang get on the stagecoach, which is driven by the man who's also the chef. In town, Daphne runs into a shop to buy a cowgirl outfit, leaving Velma to investigate the Museum. The museum attendant is unhelpful for Velma, but as soon as Daphne enters in her new outfit can't do enough and lets them look in the back. Velma and Daphne discover that Sheriff Carmichael's diary has been stolen, and ask the attendant who didn't know it exists and reveals that anyone could have taken it as he doesn't lock the place. At the ranch, the cowboys teach Shaggy, Fred Scooby how to ride horses. Shaggy is a natural, but Fred just can't get the hang of it. Over in a corner, Midge and Larry try to get Buddy G onto a horse. He's afraid of them because they have metal shoes and could stomp on him. To demonstrate that they're not scary, Scooby rides the horse around, but Buddy G is still terrified and runs away. The Cowboys introduce Fred to actually shoeing a horse, and Daphne and Velma walk up behind a crowd of people who laugh at Fred as he attempts to shoe the horse, before he gets kicked away. Later that evening, Dapper jack makes another appearance and sets fire to the barn and turns Buckstich loose. Buckstich bucks up Shaggy and Scooby while running wild, and Scooby talks the horse down, saving the day. Back in their rooms, the gang discuss clues and suspects, where Daphne observes that most monsters have to do with real estate, and Velma agrees. Daphne and Shaggy also say that Desdemona, Sharon, and Carol are possible suspects. Fred spots Dave and David putting a case in the boot of a car, and the gang decides to follow them as they look suspicious. Out on a ridge, Dave and David start to unpack the case while the gang peeks from behind a rock, suspecting it's a gun, but Shaggy and Scooby are struggling to see. Shaggy trips and falls over the rock and slides down to where Dave and Daivd are, begging them not to shoot. Scooby runs to save his pal, but they both fall over the side of the cliff, and after a lot of sliding manage to not hurt themselves. Dave and David were actually scouting locations for a movie about Dapper Jack, and they suggest checking out Dapper Jack's grave. The gang head over to the graveyard and find the grave, where Shaggy and Scooby are terrified because of the graves and the closed snackbar. In the graveyard, there's a mysterious green fog, and as they find Dapper Jack's grave it lights up with a message "Evil Lives On" and the ghost of Dapper Jack appears and chases them. Running, the gang head for the canoe rental station and make their way down the river. If they take the right fork they'll be safe, but Dapper Jack shoots down a tree forcing them to take the left fork, where they get caught up in the rapids approaching a waterfall. Shaggy lassoes a tree but the branch breaks off, however it catches between two rocks, saving them just before they go over the waterfall. By morning, they've made it to the bottom, and Tawny comes to find them. She tells them that she's glad they're ok, but she does own the canoe place so they need to pay her for the canoe hire. She drops them off at the graveyard and Mystery Machine, where Velma discovers that the writing on the grave is in UV powder and Scooby finds a set of speakers. Back at the ranch, Tawny is setting up for the barn dance, and the gang starts to help. They find out that she uses UV powder to decorate, and anyone can get at it because it sits in the unlocked barn. The chef, who is also the stagecoach driver, enters and states that he's also an interior designer. She says she's going to loose the ranch because she can't afford the next mortgage payment, and Shaggy offers to enter the Rodeo Bronco taming competition to win the money to pay the mortgage. It won't be a problem as Scooby can talk to the horse and calm it down before Shaggy rides it. At the stadium, before the rodeo, Buddy G gives a special performance, with his backup dancers Carol & Sharon. During the song, Shaggy and Scooby join in the dancing. After the song ends, Scooby gets distracted and forgets to talk to the horse before Shaggy starts, and helps Buddy G overcome his fear of horses to participate in the parade before the rodeo. Shaggy succesfully rides the bronco, despite Scooby not talking to the horse, and wins the Rodeo. Dapper Jack storms into the stadium, and unleashes a cattle stampede, interrupting the celebration, and Fred, Velma and Daphne spring their trap, but Dapper Jack cuts through the net, escaping easily. The gang manage to slow and divert the stampede using Velma's sneezes, stopping the cattle trampling Tawny, Midge, Larry, Desdemona & Buddy G who are having car problems. Back at the ranch, Rafe tells Tawny he doesn't know why the cows stampeded, and they all head off to the Barn Dance while Rafe herds the cattle back into their pens. In the barn, Shaggy is awarded the trophy and money for winning, and he immediately gives it to Tawny to save the ranch. Shaggy backs away and bumps into the chef, who is also the stage coach driver, who is also the interior designer, and is also the DJ. Velma and Daphne stand under the UV lights and Larry and Kyle come up to say hello. Fred, Daphne and Velma apprehend Kyle, who is covered with UV powder from the net which they coated in it and explain his motives for the crime. Fred and Velma agree that there had to be another person helping, but they don't know who, so they head off to investigate Kyle's room. In his room, they find a hidden safe with the mask and special guns he used, along with Sheriff Carmichael's diary and a Black Rattler business card, causing Velma to exclaim that he knows who did it. The gang head back to the dance, where Rafe has finished rounding up the cattle and joined everyone else. Velma reads a part of the diary over the mic, explaining that Sheriff Carmichael actually framed and later murdered Dapper Jack, who was, in reality, a kind and generous person and also an amazing horseman. Velma dramatically accuses Rafe of being the co-conspirator and he's caught in a lasso, where he explains his motive is buying up all the land to sell it at great profit to another company. Velma knew it was him because he used the terrible El Cabong font, but Rafe escapes the lasso and steals the money, a gun and the stagecoach. Tawny is worried about losing the money, and Buddy G jumps on Scooby Doo to chase Rafe. Larry says the only horse fast enough to catch the stagecoach is Buckstitch, and Shaggy flies by on the horse towards Rafe, with Fred lighting up the sky with fireworks so he can see. Scooby knocks the gun out of Rafe's hand before he can shoot Shaggy and takes the trophy and money back, and Buddy G unhooks the horses from the stagecoach, leaving Rafe without any horses. Rafe's coach goes over the side of the road and crashes, and he mistakes Shaggy for Dapper Jack, saying "I'm sorry Dapper Jack, I'm sorry" before he passes out. Rafe gets arrested the next morning, and Tawny celebrates.She is going to tell the true story of Dapper Jack and the Villainous Sheriff Carmichael, as there's no more mystery here. Shaggy wants to know why he can't grow a full beard like Dapper Jack does, and everyone laughs before the gang drives off into the sunrise. On their way, Shaggy and Scooby spots the real spirit of Dapper Jack on a ridge, and Jack gives Shaggy a nod of gratitude for clearing his name before disappearing. But, they decide to pretend they didn't see him. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Larry * Midge Gunderson * Andy Gunderson * Desdemona Gunderson * Buddy G * David * Dave * Carol * Sharon * Tawny Rogers * Cook * Zeke Villains: * Ghost of Dapper Jack Rogers * Kyle * Rafe * Ghost of Dapper Jack Rogers's horse * Sheriff Rufus Carmichael Other characters: * Miscellaneous tourists * El Kabong * Buckstitch * Dapper Jack Rogers * Atlas * Museum & Bait Shop owner * Abraham Lincoln * Owl * Rodeo MC * Rodeo bronco * Sheriff * Police officer Locations * Sorghum City, Texas ** Crazy Q Ranch ** Sorghum Saloon & Grill ** Museum & Bait Shop ** Dress shoppe ** Outlaw pawn shop ** Cemetery *** Dapper Gift Shop ** Sorghum Rodeo Arena * The Moon Objects * Tumbleweeds * Hammers * Cacti * Velma's tablet computer * Shaggy's backpack * Sickness bag * Scooby Snack * Aspirin * Velma's allergy pills * Sinister History of Dapper Jack Rogers * Net Master 3000 * Pancakes * Dapper Jackburger * Paddles * Popcorn * Watermelon * Fireworks * Sheriff Rufus Carmichael's diary * Sorghum Gazette Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Canoes Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Shaggy's real name, Norville, was revealed in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode . * Fred mentions he was a horse shoe champion at Camp Little Moose, which was last seen in the DTV . Notes/trivia * Shaggy also met a western cousin through the internet in DC Comics' Scooby-Doo story Ghost Riders in Disguise. * There's no visible proof of what Atlas looks like, everyone just pictures him as Scooby (he even has a mustache in the flashback, simply because it came from what Shaggy thought), as Dapper Jack already resembles Shaggy. * Among the people in the background of Kyle's capture, is a girl resembling Chris from the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode . * Shaggy mentions that he can't grow a full beard. * When Scooby lassoed Rafe, he wore a blue bandanna and cowboy hat like his brother Yabba-Doo wears. * Frank Welker and Carlos Alazraqui were uncredited as the rodeo MC and Zeke, respectively. * Daphne states that approximately 98% of the ghosts the gang runs into have ties to real estate. Miscellaneous * Disguises: * "Hold the phone" count: 2. Cultural references * The font of the Crazy Q Ranch is somehow based on the Hanna-Barbera character El Kabong (the guitar-wielding Zorro-like alter ego of Quick Draw McGraw). * Buddy G is a parody of MattyB and (the younger) Justin Bieber. * Shaggy and the Ghost of Dapper Jack Rogers mimicking each other's movements between the doorframe, as if in a mirror, is a reference to the phony mirror gag made famous in the Marx Brothers' 1933 film, Duck Soup. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It wasn't revealed what happened to Atlas after Dapper Jack was framed for cattle rustling, although it's possible that he was murdered alongside Dapper Jack. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 14, 2017. Gallery Videos Scooby Doo Shaggy's Showdown - Trailer|A scene exclusive to US residents only. Images Shaggy's Showdown poster.jpg|Digital HD poster. Shaggy's Showdown DVD cover.jpg|DVD. Quotes External links * Buy at Amazon.com * Buy at iTunes (US) }} Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films *